


Star Fox: The Moon and the Stars

by stockyeen



Series: Star Fox: The Moon and the Stars [1]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockyeen/pseuds/stockyeen
Summary: After the events of everything, Star Wolf has disbanded and its leader, Wolf O'Donnell, is doing his best to make amends. Meanwhile, Fox McCloud has been pushing away feelings about a special someone.





	Star Fox: The Moon and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing so! i hope you like it! chapter 1 is a little short because im like... warming up but yeah! thank you for reading <3

Fox looked around the bar. It had nearly-broken tables, distasteful seating, and a pissed off bartender. “No wonder Wolf loves this place…” Fox thought to himself. Everyone decided to sit down at a booth, it being the only remotely comfortable-looking part of the restaurant.  
“Hey, uh, Wolf, does this place just have… water?” Fox asked. “I wouldn’t mind something like lemonade, though…”  
Wolf gritted his teeth and gave the shorter one a glare.  
“N-nevermind, then.” Fox said in a small voice, turning his gaze away from the wolf. Wolf quickly grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss. “Mm-!” Wolf turned away quickly.  
“Why do you have to be so fucking cute?” Wolf said through clenched teeth.  
“I- um- d- do you like me..?” Fox was barely able to stutter those words out. He always found himself attracted to Wolf, he was just too scared to say anything.  
Wolf pushed Fox against the wall, leaned down, and got uncomfortably close, eye-to-eye. “I love you.”  
“I- I love you too…” Fox said, looking away, trying to hide how flustered he was.  
“Do you, uh… want to… get a drink after this?”  
“Wolf, we’re already at a bar.”  
“...Oh.”  
“Dork!” Fox lightly pushed Wolf away, then sat back down. Wolf sat next to him, and slung his arm around Fox’s shoulder.  
“Wow, you _sure_ did do all that in public!” Falco sarcastically spat those words out at Wolf, trying to piss him off. Wolf didn’t bother responding.  
“Falco, don’t be mean!” Slippy said jumping, trying to be as tall as everyone else. He finally decided to just sit on Falco’s lap.

The door to the bar flung open, the entire group happy to be out.  
“I forgot how cramped that dive was.” Wolf said, slumped over and scratching his head.  
“Oh? Really? Did you?” Falco uttered, glaring at Wolf. “ANYWAY. Slippy and I are heading home. I’ll see you later, Fox.”  
“Byeee!” Fox waved, then turned to Wolf. “So, um… do you wanna come to my place tomorrow?”  
“Alright. It’s a date.” Wolf said, smirking.  
“I’ll see you then!” Fox quickly gave Wolf a peck on the cheek, and walked to his house.  
“Yeah… See you then…” Wolf said, holding his cheek where he had been kissed, blushing.


End file.
